This invention relates to cosmetic applications as in creams and lotions for skin care.
The patent literature shows various cosmetic claims containing various waxes, oils, alcohols and fats. Some of these compositions are used as cosmetic bases see U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,206 issued Nov. 28, 1950 to Taub et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,484 issued to Barsky et al. June 13, 1961 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,845 issued July 30, 1974 to Tsunesuke Suyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,556 issued Nov. 5, 1974 to Handjani nee Vila et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,664 issued Aug. 30, 1983 to Ingeborg Scheuffgen. Many of these cosmetics are used to increase elasticity and tightening of the skin and often may have herbal or other plant extracts included. We note U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,961 issued May 10, 1983 to Nedeczky nee Gardy et al. using sunflower extract.
Other creams are used for softening the skin and relieving chapping, soreness and dryness. Here we note U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,980 issued Sept. 5, 1980 to Maryan Terkel et al. which also contains dicholesterylether and/or cholesterol. Still other creams are used for antiperspirants as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,181 issued Feb. 26, 1957 to Hyman Henkin et al. using glycerine, spermaceti wax, mineral oil and also U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,918 issued July 7, 1959 to Harold A. Abramson containing alumminum chloride.
Still other creams with a lipid type base are used as skin cleansers as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,166 issued Oct. 8, 1957 to George E. Morris or in soaps as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,746 issued Aug. 10, 1971 to Thaddeus John Kaniechi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,056 issued Dec. 15, 1970 to Edward Eigen et al. Most of the oils and fats used are from plants such as, cocoa butter, linseed oil, soybean oil, sesame oil, corn oil, and beeswax. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,252 issued Dec. 7, 1965 to Heinz J. Kraus and U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,385 issued Aug. 21, 1979 to Lefebre. Use of petrolatum is common but this material is not readily absorbed as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,325 issued Sept. 27, 1960 to Elizabeth von Baumann. Hydrocarbon use is also found as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,287 issued May 27, 1975 to Kobayashi et al.
Use of animal fats and oils are found less frequently, such as mink oil obtained under quite special costly conditions from under the hide layer. See above patent which uses a process of several weeks to obtain material. Milk is also used as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,491 issued May 25, 1976 to Young et al. Proteins are used as in 3,548,056 cited above in soap or in 3,904,748 issued Sept. 9, 1975 to Eckert et al. for hair and lanolin is used (U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,789 issued Jan. 3, 1978 to Mores et al but mostly in a base. Nieper et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,063 issued Sept. 20, 1966 employ magnesium aspartate in cosmetic cream.